Júlio César
|Caio César|ou=!}} |nascimento_local =Roma, República Romana |morte_data = }} |morte_local =Roma, República Romana |nacionalidade = |nome_mãe =Aurélia Cota |nome_pai =Caio Júlio César (pretor 92 a.c.) |casamento_progenit = |alma_mater = |premio = |primeira-dama = |primeiro-cavalheiro = |cônjuge-tipo = |cônjuge =1ª Cornélia Cinila 2ª Pompeia Sula 3ª Calpúrnia Pisão |partido = |religião = |profissão = |filhos =Júlia Ptolemeu XV |imagem_brasão = |imagem_brasão_tamanho = |legenda_brasão = |assinatura = |website = |apelido = |lealdade = |ramo = |anos_de_serviço = |graduação =General |unidade = |comandos = |batalhas =Guerras da Gália Segunda Guerra Civil da República de Roma |condecorações = |livre_militar1 = |livre_militar2 = |notas de rodapé = |projecto = }} Caio Julio César'Nome completo: ''Caius Iulius Caii filius Caii nepos Cæsar Imperator ("Caio Júlio César, filho de Caio, neto de Caio, imperator"). Nome oficial depois da apoteose em 42 a.C., Gaius Iulius Caesar Divus, em português, "César Caio Júlio, divino". Nascido como Gaius Iulius Gaii Filius Gaii Nepos Caesar, em português, "César Caio Júlio, filho de Caio, neto de Caio". (em latim: Caius ou Gaius Iulius Caesar ou IMP•C•IVLIVS•CÆSAR•DIVVS ; 13 de julho, 100 a.C.Existe alguma controvérsia a respeito da data do nascimento de César. O dia é por vezes mencionado como 12 de julho, quando seu feriado era comemorado (após a deificação), porém isto se deu porque seu aniversário real coincidia com os Ludi Apollinares. Alguns estudiosos, com base nas datas em que ele ocupou certos cargos, propuseram os anos de 101 ou 102 a.C. como seu ano de nascimento, porém o consenso acadêmico favorece 100 a.C.. Ver Goldsworthy, 30 – 15 de março de 44 a.C.Após a morte de César os anos bissextos não foram inseridos de acordo com o seu intento, e existe alguma incerteza acerca de exatamente quando os anos bissextos foram observados entre 45 a.C. e 4 d.C; as datas deste artigo situadas entre este período de tempo são as mesmas que são observadas em Roma, e existe uma dúvida de aproximadamente um dia a respeito de onde as datas se situariam no calendário juliano proléptico. Ver Blackburn, B e Holford-Strevens, L. (1999, corr. 2003). The Oxford Companion to the Year. Oxford University Press. p. 671. ISBN 978-0-19-214231-3), foi um patrício, líder militar e político romano. Desempenhou um papel crítico na transformação da República Romana no Império Romano. As suas conquistas na Gália estenderam o domínio romano até o oceano Atlântico: um feito de consequências dramáticas na história da Europa. No fim da vida, lutou numa guerra civil com a facção conservadora do senado romano, cujo líder era Pompeu. Depois da derrota dos optimates, tornou-se ditador (no conceito romano do termo) vitalício e iniciou uma série de reformas administrativas e econômicas em Roma. O seu assassinato nos idos de Março de 44 a.C. por um grupo de senadores travou o seu trabalho e abriu caminho a uma instabilidade política que viria a culminar no fim da República e início do Império Romano. Os feitos militares de César são conhecidos através do seu próprio punho e de relatos de autores como Suetónio e Plutarco. Nascimento e inicio de uma guerra civil Caio Júlio César nasceu em Roma no seio de uma antiga família de patrícios chamada '''Iulius (pronuncia-se Julius), traduzindo para o português: Júlio, de acordo com a convenção romana de nomes. A sua ascendência, de acordo com a lenda, chegava a Iulus, filho do príncipe troiano Eneias e neto da deusa Vênus. No auge do seu poder, César iniciou a construção de um templo a Venus Genetrix em Roma, em reconhecimento da sua "divina" antepassada. O seu pai era o homónimo Caio Júlio César e a sua mãe Aurélia, pertencia a também família patrícia: Cottae, traduzindo para o português seria: Cottas. Enquanto jovem, Caio Júlio viveu no Subura, bairro de classe média de Roma. O cognome "César" se originou, de acordo com Plínio, o Velho, com um antepassado que nasceu por cesariana (do verbo latino para cortar, caedere,caes-'').Plínio, o Velho, ''História Natural + Nat. 7,7 7,7. O equívoco que Júlio César nasceu por cesariana remonta pelo menos ao século 10 (Suda kappa 1199). Júlio não foi o primeiro a ostentar o nome, e em seu tempo o procedimento de cesariana foi realizado apenas em mulheres mortas, enquanto a mãe de César, Aurelia, viveu muito tempo depois que ele nasceu. A História Augusta sugere três explicações alternativas: que o primeiro César tinha uma cabeça cheia de cabelos (do latim caesaries); que ele tinha brilhantes olhos cinzentos (do latim oculis caesiis), ou que ele matou um elefante (caesai em mouro) na batalha.História Augusta: Aelius 2. César emitiu moedas com imagens de elefantes, sugerindo que ele favoreceu esta interpretação do seu nome. Os Iulii (Julii), em português: Júlios, embora aristocratas, não eram ricos para os padrões da aristocracia romana da época e por este motivo, nem o seu pai nem o seu avô atingiram cargos proeminentes na república. A sua tia paterna Júlia casou com o talentoso general e reformador Caio Mário, líder da facção populista do senado, os populares, por oposição aos optimates (conservadores). Para o fim da vida de Mário, as disputas internas entre as duas facções haviam chegado ao ponto de ruptura. Em 86 a.C., iniciou-se uma guerra civil interna, cujo resultado a longo prazo foi a ditadura (conceito romano do termo) de Lúcio Cornélio Sula. César estava ligado ao lado derrotado de Mário por laços familiares: não só era seu sobrinho, como era também casado com Cornélia Cinila, filha de Lúcio Cornélio Cina, aliado de Mário e inimigo de Sula. A sua situação não era portanto das melhores. Sila ordenou o seu divórcio de Cornélia, mas César recusou abandonar a jovem mulher e fugiu de Roma para evitar as perseguições. O ditador ficou desagradado com o desafio mostrado pelo jovem de vinte anos mas poupou a vida de César, divertido pelo caráter do rapaz, dizendo "Há muitos Mários neste César" (conforme Suetônio). Mas apesar do perdão de Sila, César decidiu não ficar em Roma, partindo para a província romana da Ásia para realizar o seu serviço militar. Durante a campanha ao serviço de Lúcio Licínio Lúculo na Cilícia, César distinguiu-se pela sua bravura em combate e capacidades de liderança. thumb|500px|esquerda|Mapa dos domínios romanos no tempo de Júlio César. Depois da morte de Lúcio Cornélio Sula em 78 a.C., César regressou a Roma, iniciou a carreira como advogado no Fórum Romano e tornou-se conhecido pela sua brilhante oratória. As suas principais vítimas foram os políticos corruptos e culpados de extorsão. Com o perfeccionismo que sempre o caracterizou, César não estava contente consigo e viajou para Rodes para estudar filosofia e retórica com o gramático Apolônio Molo. Mas durante a sua viagem, o seu barco foi abordado por piratas que o raptaram. Quando exigiram um resgate de vinte talentos de ouro, César desafiou-os a pedir cinquenta, uma fortuna mesmo em moeda actual. Trinta e oito dias depois, o resgate chegou e César foi libertado depois de um cativeiro confortável onde fez amizade com alguns dos captores. De regresso à liberdade, organizou uma força naval, capturou o refúgio dos piratas e ordenou a sua crucificação. Em 69 a.C., Cornélia morreu ao dar à luz um natimorto. Pouco depois César perdeu a tia Júlia, viúva de Mário, de quem era muito próximo. Ao contrário do que era costume, César insistiu em organizar funerais públicos para ambas, com direito a eulogias proferidas da rostra. O funeral de Júlia foi repleto de conotações políticas, visto que César fez incluir a máscara funerária de Caio Mário na procissão, a primeira contestação pública das leis de proscrição de Sila da década anterior. E apesar de ser público o afecto de César pelas duas mulheres (cf. Suetônio), houve quem interpretasse a atitude como propaganda para as eleições que se avizinhavam para o cargo de questor. Cursus honorum César foi eleito questor pela Assembleia do Povo em 69 a.C., com trinta anos de idade, como estipulava o cursus honorum romano. No sorteio subsequente, calhou-lhe um cargo na província romana da Hispania Ulterior, situada mais ou menos nos modernos Portugal e sul de Espanha. No regresso a Roma, César prosseguiu a carreira como advogado até ser eleito edil em 65 a.C., o primeiro cargo do cursus honorum a deter imperium. As funções de um edil podem ser equiparadas às de um moderno presidente da câmara municipal e incluíam a regulação das construções, do trânsito, do comércio e outros aspectos da vida diária. Mas o cargo poderia ser um presente envenenado, pois incluía a organização dos jogos no Circo Máximo, o que, dado o limitado orçamento público, exigia a aplicação dos fundos privados do edil. Isto era especialmente verdade no caso de César, que pretendia realizar jogos memoráveis para impulsionar a carreira política. E de facto aplicou todo o seu engenho para o conseguir, chegando até a desviar o curso do Tibre para uma representação no circo, mas acabou o ano com dívidas na ordem das várias centenas de talentos de ouro (o equivalente a vários milhões de euros atuais). thumb|left|200px|''Júlio César'', estátua por [[Nicolas Coustou, Palácio das Tulherias (1696).]] No entanto, o sucesso como edil foi uma ajuda importante na sua eleição para pontifex maximus em 63 a.C., depois da morte de Quinto Cecílio Metelo Pio. O cargo significava uma nova casa no Fórum, a Domus Publica ("Casa Pública"), a responsabilidade por toda a vida religiosa de Roma e a custódia das virgens vestais. Para a vida pessoal de César, também significava o alívio do fim das dívidas. A sua estreia como pontifex maximus ("pontífice máximo") foi marcada por um escândalo. Depois da morte de Cornélia, César casara com Pompeia, uma das netas de Sula. Como mulher do pontifex maximus e uma das mais importantes matronas de Roma, Pompeia era responsável pela organização dos ritos da Bona Dea ("Boa Deusa") em Dezembro, exclusivos às mulheres e considerados sagrados. Mas durante as celebrações, Públio Clódio Pulcro conseguiu entrar na casa disfarçado de mulher. Em resposta a este sacrilégio, do qual não foi provavelmente culpada, Pompeia recebeu uma ordem de divórcio. César admitiu publicamente que não a considerava responsável, mas justificou a sua acção com a célebre máxima: À mulher de César não basta ser honesta, deve parecer honesta. Em 63 a.C., César foi eleito pretor e Marco Túlio Cicero cônsul sénior na Assembleia das Centúrias. Foi um ano particularmente difícil não só para César, mas também para a República Romana. Durante o seu consulado, Cícero revelou uma conspiração para destronar os magistrados eleitos liderada por Lúcio Sérgio Catilina, um aristocrata patrício frustrado pela sua falta de sucesso político. O resultado foi a execução sem julgamento de cinco proeminentes romanos aliados de Catilina. Isto era um anátema para a sociedade romana, que raramente executava os seus cidadãos e quando o fazia era apenas depois de complicados procedimentos judiciais. César opôs-se a esta medida com toda a sua oratória, mas acabou suplantado pela insistência de Marco Pórcio Catão, o Jovem e os cinco homens acabaram executados no próprio dia. Foi também nesta dramática reunião do senado que o caso amoroso de César com Servília Cepião foi trazido a público. Os opositores políticos de César acusaram-no na altura de fazer parte da conspiração de Catilina, o que nunca foi provado nem prejudicou grandemente a sua carreira. Depois do seu complicado ano como pretor, César foi nomeado governador da Hispânia Ulterior. O primeiro triunvirato e as guerras na Gália thumb|250px|''Vercingetórix rende-se a César'', por [[Lionel Royer. Museu Crozatier , em Le Puy-en-Velay]] Em 59 a.C., César foi eleito cônsul sénior da República Romana pela Assembleia das Centúrias. Para seu colega, foi eleito o seu inimigo político, Marco Calpúrnio Bibulo, membro da facção conservadora e amigo de Marco Pórcio Catão. O primeiro acto de Bibulo como cônsul foi retirar-se de toda a vida política com o pretexto de se dedicar à observação dos céus em busca de presságios. Esta decisão, aparentemente de espírito religioso, era destinada a fazer difícil a vida política de César, mas este encontrou aliados onde menos se esperava. Nesse mesmo ano, Gneu Pompeu Magno (Pompeu, o grande) encontrava-se em disputa aberta com o senado por causa do direito dos seus veteranos a terras de cultivo. Ao mesmo tempo, o antigo cônsul Marco Licínio Crasso, alegadamente o homem mais rico de Roma, encontrava-se também em dificuldades para obter o tão desejado comando na guerra contra o Império Parta. César precisava do dinheiro de Crasso e da influência e popularidade de Pompeu e assim se formou uma aliança informal. Os historiadores designam esta união como o primeiro triunvirato, ou o governo dos três homens. Para confirmar a aliança, Pompeu casou-se com Júlia Caesaris, a única filha de César, e apesar da diferença de idades e de ambiente social o casamento provou ser um sucesso. thumb|200px|esquerda|''[[De Bello Gallico.]] Depois de um ano difícil com o cônsul, César recebeu poderes proconsulares para governar as províncias da Gália e Ilíria por cinco anos. Um governo pacífico não se adequava no entanto à sua personalidade e César iniciou as Guerras da Gália (58 a.C.- 49 a.C.), conquistando a Gália, partes da Germânia e fez uma incursão às ilhas Britânicas. Entre os seus legados contavam-se os primos Lúcio Júlio César e Marco António, Tito Labieno e Quinto Túlio Cícero (irmão mais novo de Cícero), todos homens que haveriam de se mostrar personagens importantes nos anos seguintes. César derrotou povos como os helvécios em 58 a.C., a confederação belga e os nérvios em 57 a.C. e os venécios em 56 a.C. Finalmente em 52 a.C., César venceu uma confederação de tribos gálicas lideradas por Vercingetórix na batalha de Alésia. As suas crónicas pessoais da campanha ficam registadas nos seus comentários (De Bello Gallico). De acordo com Plutarco, a campanha resultou em 800 cidades capituladas, 300 tribos submetidas, um milhão de gauleses reduzidos à escravatura e outros três milhões mortos nos campos de batalha. em desenho de John Soane (1814).]] Mas apesar dos seus sucessos e dos benefícios que a conquista da Gália trouxe a Roma, César continuava impopular entre os seus pares, em particular junto dos conservadores que receavam a sua ambição. Em 55 a.C., os seus aliados Pompeu e Crasso foram eleitos cônsules e honraram o acordo estabelecido com César ao prolongarem o proconsulado por mais cinco anos. No ano seguinte, Júlia Caesaris morreu em trabalho de parto, deixando pai e marido cobertos de desgosto. Crasso foi morto em 53 a.C., durante a desastrosa campanha da Pérsia, condenada desde o início por péssima planificação. Sem Crasso e Júlia, Pompeu aproximou-se da facção conservadora. Ainda na Gália, César procurou assegurar a aliança com Pompeu propondo-lhe casamento com uma das sobrinhas, mas este preferiu casar-se de novo com Cornélia Metela, filha de Cipião Metelo, um dos maiores inimigos de César. Guerra civil thumb|220px|direita|César horrorizado ao ver a cabeça de Pompeu, por [[Louis-François Lagrenee.]] Em 50 a.C., o senado liderado por Catão ordenou o regresso de César e a desmobilização de todas as suas legiões, ao mesmo tempo que o proibia de se candidatar ao segundo cargo de cônsul ''in absentia. César sabia que, sem o seu imperium de procônsul e o poder das suas legiões seria processado e eliminado da vida política assim que regressasse a Roma. Por este motivo, César recusou obedecer e atravessou o rio Rubicão, no norte da península Itálica, a 10 de janeiro de 49 a.C., dizendo, segundo a lenda, "alea jacta est" ("a sorte está lançada"). A travessia do Rubicão, limite mais próximo de Roma ao qual poderia chegar um general com suas legiões, foi o primeiro acto da guerra civil que haveria de pôr fim ao normal funcionamento das instituições políticas da República. Os ''Optimates, incluindo Cipião Metelo e Catão, o Jovem, após muitos esforços para convencer Pompeu a ajudá-los em sua investida contra César, fugiram para Sul, sem saberem que César era acompanhado apenas pela sua décima legião. César perseguiu Pompeu até ao porto de Brundisium (atual Brindisi) no Sul da península, na esperança de poder reactar a sua aliança, mas este fugiu para a Grécia com os seus apoiantes. Então, César dirigiu-se para a Hispânia numa marcha forçada de apenas 27 dias, para derrotar os tenentes de Pompeu nessa poderosa província. Só quando considerou a retaguarda segura, e depois de organizar as instituições políticas em Roma, que caíra na anarquia, é que César se dirigiu para a Grécia. A 10 de julho de 48 a.C., Pompeu foi derrotado na batalha de Dyrrhachium mas por uma escassa margem, conseguindo fugir para lutar outro dia com quase todo o seu exército. thumb|400px|esquerda|Batalhas de Júlio César [[ Segunda Guerra Civil da República de Roma]] Após esse acontecimento, ocorreu uma violenta batalha, onde César foi derrotado e fugiu para uma região distante. Cada vez mais longe de água e provisões, César se viu encurralado por Pompeu, que por saber que basta aguardar as provisões de César acabarem para os seus soldados desertarem, não atacou. Mas Catão teve uma série de desentendimentos com Pompeu por causa dos altos custos dessa guerra, se viu obrigado a iniciar um ataque contra César. O encontro final deu-se pouco tempo depois, a 9 de agosto, na batalha de Farsalos. César conquistou uma vitória estrondosa, a partir de uma arriscada manobra que consistia em enfraquecer as legiões dianteiras para dar auxílio à cavalaria contra as cavalarias de Pompeu. Mas mais uma vez os inimigos políticos conseguiriam fugir: Pompeu para o Egipto, Cipião Metelo e Catão para o Norte de África. De regresso a Roma, foi nomeado ditador (um conceito diferente do atual), com Marco António como Magister equestris, e foi eleito cônsul pela segunda vez. Em 47 a.C., César dirigiu-se ao Egito em busca de Pompeu, apenas para descobrir que o velho aliado e inimigo havia sido assassinado no ano anterior. Ao saber da sua sorte, César ficou destroçado pela perda e por ter perdido a oportunidade de oferecer-lhe o seu perdão. Talvez devido a isto, César decidiu intervir na política egípcia e substituiu o rei Ptolomeu XIII pela sua irmã Cleópatra, que já tinha a dignidade de faraó. Durante a sua estada, César envolveu-se com a rainha do Egipto e da relação nasceu o seu único filho, o futuro Ptolomeu XV do Egipto (Cesarion). Foi ainda durante este período que César sofreu o seu primeiro ataque de epilepsia. Depois das campanhas do Egito, César rumou ao Médio Oriente, onde derrotou o rei Farnaces do Ponto, no Bósforo, na batalha de Zela. Sua vitória foi tão arrasadora que ele comemorou com a célebre frase Veni, vidi, vici ("Vim, vi, venci"). thumb|direita|280px|''Assassinato de César'', [[1865, Karl Theodor von Piloty, Museu do Estado da Baixa Saxônia, Hanôver.]] Depois, foi para o Norte de África para atacar os líderes da facção conservadora aí entrincheirados. Na batalha de Tapso, em 46 a.C., César somou mais uma vitória e viu desaparecerem dois dos seus piores inimigos, Cipião Metelo e Catão, o Jovem. Mas os filhos de Pompeu, Gneu e Sexto Pompeu, bem como o seu antigo comandante de cavalaria Tito Labieno, conseguiram fugir para a Hispânia. César não hesitou em persegui-los e em março de 45 a.C. derrotou o último foco de oposição na batalha de Munda. Com todo o mundo romano sob o seu controlo, César regressou a Roma onde foi cognominado Pater Patriae, pai da pátria. Então começou uma série de reformas administrativas que incluíram a mudança para o calendário juliano. O mês Quintilis foi rebaptizado como Julius em sua honra e continua, nos dias de hoje, a ser conhecido como julho. Em fevereiro, Marco António ofereceu um diadema, símbolo de um rei, a César, que o rejeitou com veemência. No entanto, o episódio valeu-lhe a desconfiança dos seus pares que começaram a recear a sua ambição. Pouco depois, César foi assassinado numa reunião do senado, nos Idos de Março (15 de março) de 44 a.C., por um grupo de senadores que acreditavam agir em defesa da república. Entre eles contavam-se os seus antigos protegidos Marco Júnio Bruto e Caio Longino Cássio. César caiu aos pés de uma estátua de Pompeu e as suas últimas palavras são descritas em várias versões: Segundo Suetónio, em "Vidas dos Doze Césares", César, ao ser golpeado, não pronunciou frase alguma. A lenda reporta um aviso feito por Calpurnia Pisonis, a mulher de César, depois de ter sonhado com um presságio terrível, mas César ignorou-a dizendo "Só se deve temer o próprio medo". Em outubro de 2012, comunidades científicas da Itália e da Espanha confirmaram ter sido encontrado o local exato do assassinato de Julio César após três anos de pesquisas. Depois da morte de César, rebentou uma luta pelo poder entre o seu sobrinho-neto Otaviano (posteriormente conhecido como Augusto), adoptado no testamento, e Marco António, que haveria de resultar na queda da República e na fundação do Império Romano. César como historiador e escritor A obra escrita que chega aos nossos dias coloca César entre os grandes mestres da língua latina. Os seus trabalhos incluem: * De bello Gallico – Comentários sobre as campanhas da Gália * De bello Civili – Comentários sobre a recusa de obedecer ao senado e a guerra civil Estas narrativas, aparentemente simples e directas, são na realidade sofisticadas manobras de propaganda política dirigidas à classe média de Roma. César como general Como comandante militar, os historiadores colocam César ao mesmo nível de brilhantismo de Alexandre, o Grande (a quem é comparado por Plutarco) ou Napoleão. César foi bem sucedido em todas as suas campanhas, fosse qual fosse o terreno ou altura do ano. A sua versatilidade permitiu-lhe vitórias em batalhas, cercos e guerras de guerrilha, baseadas numa disciplina rigorosa e no amor que os soldados lhe tinham, bem como no uso inovador que dava à cavalaria romana. Descendência e casamentos * Primeiro casamento com Cornélia Cinila ** Julia Caesaris, casada com Pompeu ** nato-morto * Segundo casamento com Pompeia Sula * Terceiro casamento com Calpúrnia Pisônia * Relação com Cleópatra VII do Egito ** Ptolomeu César (Caesarion), faraó do Egipto Cronologia * 13 de Julho 100 a.C. – Nasce em Roma * 82 a.C. – Escapa às perseguições de Sula * 81/79 a.C. – Serviço militar na Ásia e Cilícia * Década de 70 a.C. – Carreira como advogado * 69 a.C. – Questor na Hispania Ulterior * 65 a.C. – Edil * 63 a.C. – Eleito pontifex maximus e pretor urbano; conspiração de Catilina * 59 a.C. – Cônsul pela primeira vez; início do primeiro triunvirato * 58 a.C. – Começa a campanha na Gália * 54 a.C. – Morte de Júlia * 53 a.C. – Morte de Crasso: fim do triunvirato * 52 a.C. – Batalha de Alésia * 50 a.C. – Atravessa o Rubicão, começa a guerra civil * 48 a.C. – Derrota Pompeu na Grécia; torna-se ditador romano e cônsul pela segunda vez * 47 a.C. – Campanha no Egipto, conhece Cleópatra * 46 a.C. – Derrota Catão, o Jovem e Cipião Metelo no norte de África na batalha de Tapso; cônsul pela terceira vez * 45 a.C. – ** Derrota a última oposição na Hispania na batalha de Munda ** Regressa a Roma, cônsul pela terceira vez. * 44 a.C. – ** Fevereiro, recusa o diadema oferecido por Marco António ** 15 de Março, assassinado Júlio César no cinema * Julius Caesar, filme anglo-português de 1911 * Caius Julius Caesar, filme italiano de 1914 * Julius Caesar, filme estadunidense de 1950 * Spartacus, filme estadunidense de 1960 * Giulio Cesare contro i pirati, filme italiano de 1962. * Giulio Cesare, il conquistatore delle Gallie, filme italiano de 1962. * Julius Caesar, filme inglês de 1970 * Invasões da Britânia por Julio César * De Bello Gallico * Britânia Fontes primárias * * Fontes secundárias * Canfora, Luciano. Julio Cesar — O Ditador Democrático; Tradução de Antonio da Siveira Mendonça; Estação Liberdade; 2002 * Goldsworthy, Adrian (2006). Caesar: Life of a Colossus. Yale University Press. ISBN 0-300-12048-6. * Schmidt, Joël. Júlio Cesar ; Tradução de Paulo Neves; Editora L&PM; 2006, 272p. Categoria:Canhotos Categoria:Mortes por assassínio Categoria:Ditadores romanos Categoria:Generais romanos Categoria:Escritores da Roma Antiga Categoria:Personagens de Astérix Categoria:Cônsules da República Romana Categoria:Pessoas deificadas Categoria:Correspondentes de Cícero Categoria:Romanos envolvidos nas Guerras Gálicas Categoria:Facções das guerras civis republicanas de Roma af:Julius Caesar als:Gaius Julius Cäsar an:Chulio César ar:يوليوس قيصر arz:يوليوس قيصر ast:Xuliu César az:Qay Yuli Sezar ba:Юлий Цезарь bat-smg:Gajos Jolėjos Cezaris be:Гай Юлій Цэзар be-x-old:Гай Юліюс Цэзар bg:Юлий Цезар bn:জুলিয়াস সিজার bo:ཡིའུ་ལི་ཝུའུ་སི་ཁའེ་ས། br:Caius Julius Caesar bs:Julije Cezar ca:Juli Cèsar ceb:Julius Caesar ckb:جولیوس سێزار co:Gaiu Giuliu Cesare cs:Julius Caesar cy:Iŵl Cesar da:Julius Cæsar de:Gaius Iulius Caesar diq:Caesar el:Ιούλιος Καίσαρ en:Julius Caesar eo:Julio Cezaro es:Julio César et:Julius Caesar eu:Julio Zesar ext:Júliu Cesa fa:ژولیوس سزار fi:Julius Caesar fiu-vro:Julius Caesar fo:Julius Cæsar fr:Jules César fy:Julius Caesar ga:Iúil Caesar gan:凱撒大帝 gd:Iulius Caesar gl:Xulio César gv:Jool Kaesar he:יוליוס קיסר hi:जुलियस सीसर hif:Julius Caesar hr:Gaj Julije Cezar hu:Caius Iulius Caesar hy:Հուլիոս Կեսար ia:Julio Cesare id:Julius Caesar ilo:Julius Caesar io:Julius Cezaro is:Júlíus Caesar it:Gaio Giulio Cesare ja:ガイウス・ユリウス・カエサル jbo:.iulius. kaisar. jv:Julius Caesar ka:იულიუს კეისარი kk:Гай Юлий Цезарь kn:ಜೂಲಿಯಸ್ ಸೀಜರ್ ko:율리우스 카이사르 ksh:Gaius Julius Caesar ku:Julius Caesar la:Gaius Iulius Caesar lb:Gaius Iulius Caesar lez:Юлий Цезарь li:Julius Caesar lij:Giulio Cesare lt:Gajus Julijus Cezaris lv:Jūlijs Cēzars mg:Joliosy Kaisara mk:Гај Јулиј Цезар ml:ജൂലിയസ് സീസർ mn:Юлий Цезарь mr:जुलियस सीझर ms:Julius Caesar my:ဂျူးလိယက်ဆီဇာ mzn:سزار nap:Gaio Giulio Cesare ne:जुलियस सिजर nl:Julius Caesar nn:Julius Cæsar no:Julius Cæsar oc:Juli Cesar pih:Julius Caesar pl:Gajusz Juliusz Cezar pms:Gajo Giulio Céser pnb:جولیس سیزر qu:Gaius Iulius Caesar ro:Iulius Cezar ru:Гай Юлий Цезарь rue:Юлій Цезар sa:जुलियस कैसर sc:Gaio Giulio Cesare scn:Caiu Giuliu Cesari sco:Julius Caesar sh:Gaj Julije Cezar si:ජුලියස් සීසර් simple:Julius Caesar sk:Gaius Iulius Caesar sl:Gaj Julij Cezar sq:Jul Çezari sr:Гај Јулије Цезар stq:Julius Caesar sv:Julius Caesar sw:Julius Caesar ta:யூலியசு சீசர் te:జూలియస్ సీజర్ th:จูเลียส ซีซาร์ tl:Julius Caesar tr:Jül Sezar tt:Гай Юлий Цезарь uk:Гай Юлій Цезар ur:جولیس سیزر uz:Julius Caesar vec:Gaio Giulio Cesare vi:Julius Caesar wa:Djule Cezår war:Julius Caesar yi:יוליוס קייסער yo:Juliu Késárì za:Gaejsa zh:尤利烏斯·凱撒 zh-classical:凱撒 zh-min-nan:Julius Caesar zh-yue:凱撒